Blood and Velvet, Gold and Wine
by SilverTonguex0x
Summary: Is this what you want?" Grell is finally allowed to make Sebastian see, but is it really what he wants? Sort of sequel to 'The Red', Grell/Sebastian CITRUS For Ayafangirl
1. Introduction

**Title: **Blood and Velvet, Gold and Wine

**Series: **Kuroshitsuji

**Length: **Introduction and One Chapter

**Pairing: **GrellXSebastian

**Warnings: **Citrus, Pain, Breath Control, Grell (He comes with his own warning.)

**Summary: **Grell is finally allowed to make Sebastian see. (Slight sequel to 'The Red') **for ayafangirl**

**A/n: **

Special dedication to AYAFANGIRL, who requested this fic in response to my other Kuroshitsuji fiction, 'The Red.' This fic is set up as a bit of a sequel to 'The Red,' but can definitely stand alone. If you like what you see, visit my profile and do like Ayafangirl and make a request!

Again, THANKS AYA! I hope you enjoy this.

PS. Lapsang Souchong, or Russian Caravan Tea, is my favorite variety of black tea and everyone should try it, the Earl did! ;D

* * *

**Introduction**

The tea tray rattled as Sebastian lifted it off the cart, carrying the heavy tray into the Phantomhive study in order to serve his master afternoon tea.

"Good afternoon, young Master." Sebastian greeted in his every-day, smooth and soothing voice. Ciel's bright eye did not rise from the sheaf of papers he was glaring at levelly. "This afternoon's tea is Lapsang Souchong, imported from the Fujian province of China." He explained as he set the delicate china in front of the young boy. Tucking the tray under his arm and bowing elegantly, Sebastian turned to exit the room again, as the preparations had yet to be made for dinner.

"Sebastian." Ciel said, his cold voice giving no indication of his tender age. With the pronunciation of his given name, Sebastian stopped in the doorway and turned. "Come back. Shut the door." Ciel instructed. His voice was far away, indicating that he was actually still reading the papers in his hand and not paying particular attention to exactly what he was saying. Nevertheless, Sebastian did as instructed, stepping to stand on the other side of the desk after closing the door.

"Yes, young Master?" Sebastian prompted, his red eyes watching Ciel's come to a stop at the end of the final page. He set them to the side, and turned his glare on his butler.

"What was that thing doing in the garden last night?" Ciel asked a hint of annoyance in his voice. 'That thing' had come to be interchangeable with the name of the Shinigami Grell Sutcliff ever since the Jack the Ripper incident. Sebastian simply smiled coolly.

"He came, as usual, to be a nuisance. I was sure to be as quiet as possible in his expulsion, but I apologize if he awoke the young Master." Sebastian said, his head bowed in servility. He could feel Ciel's gaze burning into the top of his head. The explanation clearly wasn't enough to satisfy the young Master.

"He didn't wake me. Finny told me he saw him leaving when he woke to get something to drink." Ciel explained, sitting back in the desk chair that engulfed his slight frame in its giant, plush embrace. "How did you get rid of him?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian was confused for a moment, as Ciel rarely questioned his methods. Without hesitation, however, Sebastian straightened a bit and recounted the night in as few words as possible. "The Shinigami Grell Sutcliff rarely comes to the garden with any other purpose other than to…accost…me, young Master. Persistent rejection sends him on his way." Sebastian said with a slight nod.

Ciel's face was turned down in annoyance. "What a nuisance…one day give him what he wants. That will teach him." Ciel said absently. He didn't notice Sebastian's face tick slightly. (Young Master might as well have replaced 'what he wants' with 'YOU').

Sighing, Ciel ran his delicate, pale hand through his hair, his fingers ghosting over his eye patch.

"Tell me the itinerary for this evening again." Ciel demanded tiredly.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, his voice more constricted than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Grell was used to seeing Sebastian work at night. Ciel kept him busy inside the manor all day, and he little time to clean up after that foolish blonde gardener until the late evening, after everyone had gone to bed. When he could be alone.

Well, usually alone.

Despite the last, most violent explusion from the garden, Grell was back at his creeping again. His golden eyes sparkled from the bushes as he watched Sebastian's back while the butler pruned rose bushes. While Grell was just as much of a fan of Sebastian's body as he was of his eyes, Grell would have much preferred to see something besides the vast expanse of his sharp clad back.

_Snip._

"Grell Sutcliff, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked just as wearily as he always did. Grell was in love (or so he thought), but he wasn't stupid. Well…perhaps he was. As he always did, Grell launched himself from the bushes with arms outstretched, defying gravity in Sebastian's direction.

For some reason, he found himself very surprised when his face collided with something other than flat stone. It was warm, and solid, but not unyielding. Grell's eyes shot wide open, his hair flying forward with the force of inertia and brushing against Sebastian's gloved hands. He had actually caught Sebastian!

This had never happened before! With surprise, Grell actually released the other man, blinking stupidly.

_Snip._

Sebastian had gone back to work.

"Sebas-chan~" Grell whined. "I wanted to see you."

"I've told you not to come here." Sebastian said. Tiredly, again. Grell was confused, as Sebastian rarely sounded weary. And this was different from the weary annoyance he continually expressed in Grell's presence, he seemed legitimately tired.

Tired, and off guard. Grell tried to keep the wily grin off his face. Perhaps _now_ his feminine charm would work on Sebastian! After all, no man could truly resist being nurse backed to health by a pretty girl!

_Snip_.

Grell was snapped out of his illusory world when his breath nearly stopped in his throat, Sebastian was looking at him. His gaze was not cold or hateful, though that sort of gaze made Grell warm in the face, No. This gaze was warm and heavy with sleepiness, with weakness.

"I am calmly asking you, please go away." Sebastian said curtly, delicate gardening scissors dangling from his gloved fingers. He stepped forward with his hands clasped in front of him, being that he dared not touch Sebastian just yet. This operation was delicate! Cooing, Grell shook his head.

"Oh Sebas-chan, don't turn me away! I can see something is burdening you." He sighed overdramatically. "But fear not! I am here to help you shoulder your troubles!" Grell gushed, his eyes sparkling with romance.

Sebastian repressed the urge to vomit, his shoulders drooping.

"Nothing is wrong. Please leave." Sebastian gritted his teeth, turning back to the bushes. Grell leapt as his chance. Sebastian was showing so much subtle emotion! It was maddening! Grell wanted to see what other subtle cues that handsome face could give, what nuances of pleasure and pain would play a symphony over that face. To see just exactly what was behind that coolly, stony mask. He wanted to throw his arms around Sebas-chan's neck and run his fingers through his black hair, soft as velvet, kiss his face and stare into those eyes as deep and tantalizing as blood. However fast his heart was beating, or however much he wanted to squeal, Grell calmed himself and reminded him how cautiously he needed to go about this. With his most earnest face put on (and with shark-like teeth, this was very hard), Grell laid his hand on Sebastian's wrist.

"A man will only say something is wrong when there is something on his mind. "Grell said with more wisdom than Sebastian had ever thought the stupid thing could muster. Grell gasped. "S-Sebas-chan! You're…you're shaking!" Grell observed with wonder. Sebas-chan? His strong, gallant ideal…shaking?!

Sebastian moved his hand away slowly, in a way that to Grell seemed…reluctant? What the hell was going on here? (Not that Grell was particularly complaining, it was just like a dream!) Sebastian looked away from Grell, his beautiful eyes falling to the ground and studying the garden stone. He placed his hand on his chest, cradling it there with the help of his other hand. He laughed softly, a warm rumble that made Grell's intestine's tie in knots.

"Ah, I must be more exhausted than I originally thought. I'm only tired, there is nothing to worry about." Sebastian explained. "I am a servant of the Phantomhive household. What would I be if I couldn't work in any state?" Sebastian asked rhetorically, looking back to Grell with a small smile. A smile! Grell thought he would faint. He stepped forward again, covering Sebastian's hands with his own.

"Oh, Sebas-chan! You mustn't work until your body shakes! It's bad for you~." Grell whined, emphatically taking Sebastian by the wrist again, dragging him to a garden bench with strength he was sure Sebastian could have bested, had he wanted to. But no! Sebastian stumbled behind, allowing the Shinigami to lead him. Grell's heart was beating so fast, he thought he would explode. He put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder and guided him into a sitting position.

"Please remove yourself from this garden. I have wor---"

"Sh~." Grell prompted, laying his hand over Sebastian's mouth and a finger on his own lips. "Is your work not more efficient when your body is relaxed, Sebas-chan? Shouldn't a butler strive to work as efficiently as possible?" Sebastian's level look of begrudging acceptance let Grell know that it was okay to remove his hand. Sebastian would never say out loud that Grell was right, but Grell knew he was.

He had pretended to be a butler once-upon-a-time! Grell dipped his fingers daringly into the collar of Sebastian's coat, pulling it off of his broad shoulders to reveal the luxurious shirt underneath. He couldn't believe Sebastian had slapped him silly just yet! Perhaps he didn't even have the energy for that. Grell's eyes brimmed with over dramatic, loving tears. What a man!

Delicately, Grell laid his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, letting his fingers slide towards each other to rest at the base of his neck.

"Grell…." Sebastian said with a warning in his voice.

"Just a massage~ Sebas-chan! Nothing fishy~." Grell twittered, waving his hand in front of his face with a giggle before setting to what he'd promised. He gently pressed his fingers into the flesh of Sebastian's shoulders. The muscles beneath the skin were all twisted in knots, Grell tutted and shook his head.

"Such tension Sebastian, what as the Earl gotten you up to?!" Grell exclaimed, gently working his fingers against the knots, he felt a twitch and looked up.

"Ouch." Sebastian said half-heartedly. Did he mean that, or did he just want to seem tough. Grell smiled gently. Sebastian still needed to suppress the urge to vomit.

"Too hard? I'm sorry." Grell said, sounding more heartfelt than Sebastian thought was possible out of that thing.

"No. It feels…nice." Sebastian said slowly. Grell's smile widened and he kept at it with determination. After much work on Grell's part, so much that his hands began to hurt, the Shinigami felt that the tension had sufficiently melted away from Sebastian.

The sigh that came from Sebastian's lips confirmed his suspicions.

"Well?" Grell prompted, waiting for Sebastian to turn around and look at him with those brilliant eyes. Waiting for praise, punishment, _anything_ to be recognized. Sebastian turned slowly and smiled that winding, slow, devilish grin that reminded Grell they weren't exactly friends.

"Grell, I feel…much better." Sebastian pointed out, standing and moving so that he was standing on the same side of the bench as the red-haired man. That smile was making it difficult for Grell to breath, think, move, or speak. He simply swallowed the knot that was forming in his throat and giggled nervously.

"It was…nothing Sebas-chan. Anything to be with you." Grell said shyly. Since when had the Shinigami become so skittish?! Sebastian rolled his eyes discreetly and took Grell's gloved hand in his, slowly pulling the black fabric away from his pale skin.

"Your hands…they must be so sore." Sebastian mused, bringing the now naked hand up to his mouth, delicately holding it at the wrist as he pressed a kiss against Grell's first two knuckles. The Shinigami thought he would die of glee. Sebastian's lips, soft and damp, against his hand, his hair tickling his skin. It was like a dream! Suddenly Grell pulled his hand away, turning his back to Sebastian as putting his hands against his cheek.

"S-Sebastian…This is…" Grell said softly, sighing wistfully, looking up at the moon, heavy and bright in the sky. He gasped audibly when there was warmth at his back, the breeze of Sebastian's breath at his neck, strands of his hair wound in Sebastian's fingers.

"What you want? Is it not?" Sebastian whispered, dragging his fingers through the long tresses of Grell's hair in a sultry fashion. Grell was speechless, turning to face Sebastian and lean into his strong embrace (to think! Sebastian was actually holding him). Their faces were so close, Grell was lost in the crimson depths of Sebastian's heated gaze.

Sebastian looked back, his head tilted slightly, and put his hand under Grell's chin, lifting his face to kiss him. Grell's knees weakened, and Sebastian held the Shinigami steady by the small of his back, ravishing him with the passion of his kiss.

When Grell's golden eyes finally slipped closed, Sebastian pushed the red trench coat off of Grell's shoulders, letting it pool on the Garden stone before crushing the Shinigami back against him again. It was like holding a rag doll, Grell was so surprised. Sebastian had a upper hand so far as dressing and undressing another male went (being that he went through it twice or more a day with the young master), so before Grell could even realize what was happening, Sebastian was clutching the red ribbon that had been tied around Grell's neck and running his gloved hands over his newly exposed chest, all the while never breaking the kiss.

It was Grell who did so, when he felt the cool touch of Sebastian's gloves pushing past his waistline. When had his pants been unfastened?!

"S-Sebas-chan!" Grell stuttered, his face flushed. Sebastian chuckled mischievously, his nose bumping playfully against Grell's, amused to see the Shinigami in such a confused state. Was Sebastian teasing him? Grell looked at him stupidly.

"Is this not what you want?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow dashingly. Grell's breath hitched as Sebastian's finger traced the sensitive area where Grell's leg met his torso, his thumb pressing against his hip slightly.

"N-no….I mean yes!...?" Grell squeezed his eyes shut in confusion. What the hell was happening?! Was he awake? Was he dreaming?

"Grell…" Sebastian prompted, Grell opening his eyes. Sebastian looked somber as he pulled off the black tie around his neck. "I…see now that I should never let you." Sebastian admitted, his face the picture of romantic beauty, earnest and solemn. It made Grell's heart leap.

"R-really?" Grell asked softly. Sebastian reached out, drawing Grell close again as the buttons of his own shirt came loose, apparently of their own will.

"I never lie." Sebastian said softly, kissing Grell gently on the neck. Grell's eyes shone with triumph. He knew he would make Sebastian see one day. Apparently this was that day. Grell could never have imagined the intensity of what he would feel. Sebastian was simultaneously searing and cool, his fingers gentle and his chest solid. Grell was completely overwhelmed. Overwhelmed enough not to realize that not only was Sebastian's shirt missing, but the other butler had unceremoniously shoved Grell's pants around his ankles and snuck behind him, wrapping his arms coyly around Grell's waist much in the same fashion as Grell had often done to him. Grell came back to consciousness when he felt Sebastian's hand drag down his chest, a very persistent pressure against his back.

Grell's face lit up.

"I…I had n-no idea…" Grell said stupidly. What else was he supposed to say?! His mind was lost in the warmth of his skin, the cause of his pink blush, and his racing pulse. He could clearly feel now that Sebastian was serious, and it sent a shiver up Grell's spine.

Sebastian chuckled and ran his free hand down Grell's back, beginning under his hair at the base of his neck and pausing to gently palm Grell's back side. Somewhere along the way, Sebastian had gotten rid of his gloves as well, for now Grell clearly could see the ends of black nails digging into the skin of his hip and could feel then dragging slightly against the skin of his back. He sighed shakily.

"Now you do." Sebastian pointed out, taking a fistful of Grell's hair and yanking the Shinigami head back rather roughly, his mouth sucking heatedly at the other's neck, causing Grell to whimper. "And I won't let you go this time." Sebastian added, though the words that Grell had found endearing early were almost ominous.

It was delightful.

Power and fear…it gave Grell goose bumps, this game they were playing! The only thing between them was the expensive cloth of Sebastian's pants, and that was so easily removed…Grell managed to turn, his neck craned at a strange angle due to Sebastian's grip in his hair. With the column of his throat exposed before Sebastian's mouth, the demon dipped his head, occupying himself once again with kissing the soft, pale flesh there. Grell steadied his hands enough to swiftly unfasten Sebastian's pants.

A chuckle vibrated against his throat and Grell moaned almost silently. Sebastian lifted his head and released Grell's hair and…

…left. Grell stumbled slightly out of his pants without Sebastian there to support him. He blinked at Sebastian, who had turned his back to him and moved near a rose bush. Grell was captivated by watching the naked man move, but couldn't understand why he'd moved in the first place.

Grell's jaw dropped when he realized that Sebastian was _folding_ his uniform and had left Grell's clothes strewn about the courtyard. Suddenly quite indignant, Grell marched over to where Sebastian has stood up straight again and planted his hands on his slim hips.

"Who fold their clothes and not mine?!" Grell huffed, pouting considerably at Sebastian. The pout melted into a look of awe when Sebastian turned to look at him. He was perfectly framed by the moonlight, making him look like a statue carved from the finest marble, with eyes like blood and hair like velvet. Grell sighed like a school girl.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said, his voice dripping from his lips like heavy molasses. "Its just that seeing your things strewn about like this…" Sebastian gestured about. Grell's shirt this way, his coat that way, his pants near the bench. Grell had started to move backward, just too see Sebastian a little better. Not watching where he was going, Grell's heel caught in an upturned stone. He squeaked as he started to fall, but found that his naked skin did not collide heavily with the garden stone. Sebastian had managed to break his fall, but in the course both had ended up on the ground.

"It just makes me…" The butler had yet to finish his sentence, but Grell found that he didn't have to. The way Sebastian was moving toward him, crawling mostly into Grell's lap, Grell could see _exactly_ what it was making him. Rather than accepting this advance, Grell found himself scuttling backwards trying to crawl up onto the bench by hosting himself up backwards. It didn't work. Instead Sebastian pressed the Shinigami backwards over the stone, licking his ribcage lightly.

This game of cat and mouse…Grell's breath was coming in light panting. To see Sebastian so sensual, so lustful, and so predatory…it was entirely different side of the butler! The rough grasping of his hair was nothing compared to the look Grell found in Sebastian's eyes.

He looked hungry.

Grell swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Sebastian…" He said, his voice low and inviting. Sebastian chuckled his bare hand sliding down Grell's leg to cup the back of his knee, hoisting the red-head's legs above his waist. His free hand cupped Grell's face, two of his fingers tracing Grell's lips and inching inside.

The way Grell's lips closed over them, his tongue tracing the sensitive pads of his fingers, made Sebastian's face color for the first time since their encounter had begun. Light pink colored the top of his cheeks and he let out a heavy breath, making Grell's mouth twitch into a smile around his fingers. The Shinigami's sharp teeth dragged lightly over Sebastian's fingers, nipping slightly at his fingertips. Sebastian gasped slightly, but that look of mischief was still written on his face.

Grell wondered exactly what the demon was planning.

"Grell…" Sebastian breathed, making Grell's stomach clench in shivers. Grell didn't answer, as Sebastian's knee had replaced his hand's support of Grell's leg, the hand that wasn't trapped in Grell's mouth now clasped tightly around the Shinigami's feminine throat.

"I said that next time I wouldn't be so gentle." Sebastian pointed out, holding Grell steady by his neck. The Shinigami made a spluttering sound of surprise.

"S-sebas…tian…" He gasped. Sebastian wasn't worried. He generally didn't break his toys and he knew Grell didn't really _need_ to breath. Besides, judging by the way Grell's erection strained for him, it seemed he was enjoying it.

Sebastian knew Grell had a masochistic streak. It wasn't difficult to tell either. Grell's back arched when Sebastian forced his saliva slicked finger past the ring of muscles, and he let out another choked cry when a second finger joined it. Sebastian watched Grell's face closely as it turned a fetching shade of red; Sebastian vaguely understood what Grell found so appealing about the color.

When Grell's pulse was racing fast enough beneath his fingers, Sebastian released Grell's neck. The Shinigami gasped in a breath of air, black lilies blooming in front of his vision as the blood rushed to his head. Pleasure shot up his spine with the sudden intake of oxygen, and he moaned softly.

Sebastian's hand, no longer occupied with cutting off Grell's air, wandered slowly down the Shinigami's chest, his index finger occasional turning in a lazy circle. He scissored the fingers of his other hand slowly, watching Grell's eyes squeeze shut as he let out a soft moan. Sebastian had no idea he was so sensitive. He smirked and adjusted the angle of his fingers, making a 'come hither' gesture with his middle finger. Grell's head fell to one side, his hair sliding off the bench to pool on the garden path, surrounding his neck and shoulders like a blanket or a great pool of wine.

"Sebastian…" Grell moaned without forthright. With that sound, Sebastian moved his fingers from inside Grell, bracing his hand on the stone of the bench and positioning himself to take the Shinigami. Whatever skittishness there had been before was gone now as Grell's gloved hand gripped the forearm Sebastian was using to steady himself. The hold would have been bruising on a normal creature, but it only provided Sebastian with an interesting constricting sensation.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked coolly. His breath was still steady, despite Grell's state of disarray, even though he was clearly in just as much need as Grell was. Grell squirmed slightly under Sebastian's gaze, opening his eyes pleadingly. Sebastian had never found Grell particularly attractive, but his eyes were the charming gold of a cat. It was much easier to see that when the spectacles were gone. Gold and wine. Sebastian could only hope the rest of Grell felt as luxurious as his coloration.

"Please Sebastian." Grell moaned, moving up slightly towards Sebastian, his heavy breath ruffling Sebastian's hair as Grell reached to kiss Sebastian.

"I didn't think you were one to beg." Sebastian taunted, his mouth forming the words pressed against Grell's lips. A sudden growl came from the Shinigami and he tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair, roughly grasping it and keeping Sebastian's head from moving very far.

"Just fuck me, Sebastian." Grell demanded, barring his sharp teeth.

"As you wish." Sebastian replied before pushing himself inside Grell, capturing the Shinigami's mouth with a suffocating kiss (after all, he couldn't really do much else with his head. Grell's grip with superhumanly tight).

Sebastian seemed keen on making Grell feel as many sensations at once as was possible. He forced his tongue through Grell's lips, wrestling with the red-head's tongue as he draped Grell's knee over his shoulder, letting the hand that was no longer supporting it run across the smooth skin of Grell's thigh.

As his hips started to work, thrusting at a slow speed with harsh and unforgiving power, Sebastian's black nails dug into the skin of Grell's side. Grell let out a short cry, but Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand, leaving scarlet marks where his nails had cut into Grell.

"Sh." Sebastian prompted, he gasped and something like a growl rumbled out of his chest, his hand suddenly shooting back. Grell had sunk his teeth unforgivingly into the soft flesh between Sebastian's thumb and first finger. Blood trickled from the wound, and Grell licked the remnants from it off of his teeth.

"Faster, Sebas-chan." Grell purred, chuckling darkly, though his voice had quieted slightly.

"Tch." Sebastian sounded, shaking his head. He picked up speed, dipping his head and licking Grell's neck. Much to Sebastian's convenience, Grell's moans and sighs became consistent and more numerous, proof the butler was doing a good job.

Sebastian's hand dragged down Grell's chest again, leaving pink tracks across his stomach before he gripped Grell's erection in his hand. Grell moaned loudly, his toes curling against Sebastian's back. With a smirk, Sebastian wrapped his arm around Grell's thin waist and hoisted the Shinigami up. By instinct Grell's arm latched around Sebastian's neck as he gasped, Sebastian reaching a new depth inside of him.

"S-sebas---tian." Grell gasped, starting to shudder as Sebastian wound in his hips in a sensual roll, rather than a direct thrust. Their chest's slid against each other, creating warmth between them hotter even than what there was before. Grell buried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck, inhaling the butler's scent in hitching gasps. His nails cut into Sebastian's back without shame. Grell wasn't one to break things he adored, and Sebastian was something that could handle a little wear and tear.

Sebastian turned his head, nibbling and kissing the taught skin over Grell's bicep, licking his ear softly. When a high-pitched, short moan vibrated against his throat, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He adjusted his grip on Grell and grinded into him again. This time Grell's soft moan was a choked scream.

"Oh!" The red-head shuddered in Sebastian's arms. Triumphant, Sebastian rocked his hips back to thrust against the spot. Grell moaned loudly, throwing his head back, his face crimson in ecstasy. He repeated the butler's name over and over in delirium, as the black spots in his vision from earlier oxygen deprivation were quickly replaced by the blur of sheer pleasure.

Sebastian's grip on Grell's member did not cease, and instead he stroked steadily in time with his thrusting. Breathing heavily from the sheer exhaustion of screwing Grell senseless _and_ supporting his entire body weight, Sebastian made small noises of effort in the back of his throat. Grell was repeating his name over and over, crying out to him between kisses to his collar bone and upper chest.

"You do have a lovely screaming voice, Grell Sutcliff" Sebastian commented in a smoky tone, nipping at Grell's earlobe as he stroked Grell faster. Grell was beyond words at this point, to close to the edge to care much about what Sebastian was saying now. He finished with a loud cry that Sebastian unfortunately could not silence.

Grell became dead weight in Sebastian's arms, and he stumbled a few inches forward, managing to lift the Shinigami off of him with a slight groan. Grell's feet touched the ground, but his knees were jelly. He was shuddering from toe to top, his skin still searing to touch.

"Mmm…Sebas-chan…" Grell panted, his eyes closed as he leaned into Sebastian's embrace, shivering slightly still. "Will you look in my eyes again, love?" He requested humbly, opened his eyes to see Sebastian's smug face, a hateful grin splitting it.

Sebastian snorted. "I will never look at you as a treasured one." He said coldly, dropping Grell unceremoniously on the garden bench. Grell landed on his back hard, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Sebastian left Grell leaning bewildered and panting over the garden bench, his legs shaking.

"Wh…what did you say?" Grell asked breathlessly as Sebastian easily began to redress himself.

"I said, 'I will never look at you as a treasured one'." Sebastian repeated, fastening his pants calmly. Grell looked as if his heart was literally shattering into pieces.

"You lied?" Grell asked. He just seemed put out, not particularly distraught.

"I never lie." Sebastian said, his back still turned. "I said I should have never let you go." Sebastian looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrow slits of pure disgust. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Sebastian pulled on his uniform coat and began to walk towards the mansion, Grell, completely confused and now red with anger clutched his coat around his still naked form.

"And then what was that?!" Grell shouted, stomping his foot against the garden stone. "All that just now."

Sebastian snorted and tugged on his gloves, not bothering to turn and look at Grell as he entered the mansion.

"Young Master told me to give you what you wanted. It is a demon's aesthetics to follow orders, and a butler's duty to do so to the utmost efficiency. And I am---"

"One hell of a butler." Grell finished for him in a grumble, his voice low and full of disappointment, his eyes blazing with anger.

Sebastian smiled faintly and slipped inside the mansion, hoping that Grell would finally leave him alone.

"To the core."

----------

This is what happens when you don't tell me EXACTLY what you want. I put characters in pain haha! This was already something I SORT of had planned for a sequel to "The Red," only I hadn't planned it to go further than some kissing. ^_^ Aya, just for you, some raunchy, mean, sex and an unhappy ending. Hehe. Read and Review please! Thanks again to ayafangirl. XOXO


End file.
